Reina Morimoto (Discipline: Record of a Crusade)
Reina Morimoto (Harumi Asai, credited as Haruka Fukai) is the main villainess of the hentai video game and anime series Discipline: Record of a Crusade. She is the older sister of Leona and reins over St. Arcadia academy as its principal and chairwoman. Game Reina first made an appearance on the day the vice Principal Kozo Machida decided to discipline her sister Leona by bringing the sadist teacher Eikichi Ogiwara to the school. Arriving to the school in a giant military tank, the evil Reina witnessing Eikichi slapping Leona and recognized him as her former personal slave back in the university, and had him be taken to her office to be punished. Later, Reina ordered Takuro Hayami, a student involved with Leona, and Kozo, to meet her at the Social Club room, where she revealed Eikichi's true submissive nature to Kozo who responded in distraught and anger. Leaving Kozo to be punished by Leona and Karen Himeki, the villainess took Takuro to her office and had her way with him after drugging him with an aphrodisiac, revealing the fact that she became a school principal because she likes young men like Takuro. After Takuro successfully satisfied her, the evil Reina let him safely leave her office. In the bad ending paths, it was later revealed that Reina punished the students that failed in the exam "personally" as part of the Remedial Class of Hell, and also let Kaori Matsuno the homeroom teacher and the boys that got high mark in the exam did the same. Students that cheated on the exam were subject to human trafficking as sexual slaves, much to the Morimoto Family's profits. Anime Discipline Zero Reina only has a marginal role in the two episodes prequel. She was first shown being given a message by her aids along with her sister Leona. the villainess suggested Leona to enroll at St.Arcadia academy,a prestigious school recently came under the Morimoto's ownership in order to flourish her intrapersonal skill and continue the Social Club as its new president. While skeptical about the suggestion, Leona complied and found amusement in getting her own surbordinates and authority at the school, satisfying replied to Reina that she will continue to enjoy her moment at the school even further. Discipline: Record of a Crusade Reina was first introduced to the protagonists as the one who graded Takuro Hayami's "entrance exam", and had her subornate Kaori Matsuno tested his sexual ability. After witnessing Takuro's potential, the evil Reina taunted her subornate that she may not approach Takuro, as she had prepared the boy for to be for her younger sister Leona. When Leona informed Takuro's arrival at the school, Reina contacted Kaori to continue her role as Takuro's teacher normally and to hold her ordeal. Later, after witnessing Takura and Saori Otokawa's escape from the Social Club building and Leona kidnapped by a group of masked men, Reina ordered Kaori to go investigate at the crime scene and declined to let Eikichi satisfy her. The next day, after Leona was released from captivity and complained to her about what had transpired, the evil Reina had Kaori summoned a student in charge of the school security system and revealed to her sister about who she believed to be responsible: Maiko Kaneda, an intelligent student and a member of Saori's group. She then gave Leona a plan for her to use and get even with Maiko, and later called Kozo Machida, the vice principal, along with Eikichi and Sudo, an infamous member of self-founded photography club, and ordered them to capture Maiko and assault her, with the three of them not knowing that Reina had figured out their roles as the masterminds behind the kidnapping. However, Maiko easily dominated the entire group of men and Leona, which caused the villainess to be disappointed in her sister and punished her by placing chastity device capable of electrocution on her, which caused Leona to retiliate against her by banning all the sexual act from the entire school. The villainess then brought an exchange student Linda Hamilton to counteract Leona, which Linda succeeded in seducing many students, frustrated Leona even more. After the entire scheme escalated to the point that Leona attempted to destroy the dormitory in anger for her and Linda's lose against Takuro's group, Reina stepped in to stop her sister and removed the device from her. The evil Reina then apologized Takuro's group for their actions, but then took Takuro for a "midnight ride" in her jet before she released him at dawn. Reina and the entire Morimoto Family's villainous reveal was later uncovered by Madoka Araki, one of the students that failed the exam and got harassed by Leona's cahoots. As found out by Madoka, the Morimoto offered harem service to various powerful and influental figures from various fields, with majority of the "performers" were selected from the students enrolled at the academy and many of their parents were in financial debt to the Morimoto. Wishing to overthrow the Morimoto's iron grip upon the school and the students, Madoka and her friends Momoe Endo, Nanase Fujiwara, and Yuji Takigawa joined force with Takuro, Saori and their dorm friends Maiko, Yuki Miyagishi, and Ruri Nonomiya, to steal the secret registry containing the list of all blackmail victims of the Morimoto family. While Momoe, Nanase, and Yuji served as scout unit at the outer skirt of Morimoto mansion, Madoka, Saori, and the rest would sneak inside and obtain the item. While they succeeded in obtaining the registry, the evil Reina was alerted by her mole Professor Kawahara the school's doctor who had captured Takuro. Sensing the danger, Reina had Leona and her subordinates scan in entire area of the mention, only to discover that the incriminating registry was indeed stolen. Having a villainous breakdown, Reina ordered all the military troops, commandos, tanks, helicopters, and jets to capture all the trespassers. Shortly after, the commando and tank troops successfully captured Momoe, Nanase, and Yuji. Pleased with the situation, Reina left the three captives to the mercy of the commandos to focus on Saori's group, who were hiding on the rooftop. The evil Reina showed the images of the girls' captivated friends along with Takuro, and ordered the girls to surrender. Left with no choice, Saori agreed with Reina's demand, but ordered her comrades to flee the mansion with the registry, which the four complied. Later, once Kawahara brought Takuro to Reina and Leona, the villainess, who was still enamoured with him, offered Takuro to join her side due to his potential being in line with her favor and the Morimoto's prosperity, but was rejected by him. Disappointed, Reina had the guardwomen threw Takuro into the prison and gave Leona all the authority to deal with the recently captivated Saori. Unexpectly for Reina, Kawahara had a change of heart and released Takuro and his friends from imprisonment and fled the mansion inside one of the stolen tank. Believing that Takuro's group had outdone her and not knowing that the registry was actually rendered intelligible due to the underground flood that Madoka's group had encountered, Reina silently accepted defeat and ceased the search. Although Takuro and friends were unable to expose the Morimoto's misdeed, Reina and her family were unlikely to remain high in power again out of fear of the said registry may be revealed to the public at anytime by the protagonists. Trivia *Harumi Asai also voiced Case Closed Villainess Maki Shinjou as well as Backpack in the Japanese dub of Dora The Explorer Gallery reinamoirmoto grading.jpg|Reina, grading Takuro's "entrance exam" reinamoirmoto villainousreveal1.jpg|Reina's 1st villainous reveal as she taunts Kaori reinamoirmoto villainousreveal2.jpg|Reina's 2nd villainous reveal as she is about to drug Takuro reinamoirmoto villainousbreakdown1.jpg|Reina's villainous breakdown after she realized that Saori's group had stolen the incriminating records. reinamoirmoto villainousbreakdown2.jpg|Reina's villainous glare as she orders her troop to capture Saori's group reinamoirmoto defeat1.jpg|Reina, realizing that Takuro and his friends had bested her. Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Beauty Mark Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Choker Necklace Category:Femme Fatale Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Open Side Dress Category:Rich Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Teacher Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Video Game Villainess